


Mornings

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: John knows exactly how to make the morning more enjoyable for both of you.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> That was such a sweet thing to write. I really like how it turned out! Let me know what you think, guys, ‘cause it’s my first time writing John with Reader ;)

The sunlight was sneaking through the curtains and spilling over the room, making you squint your eyes right after you had opened them. It’s warm inside, the summer in full force, and the air inside seemed so thick and hot that you needed a few good breaths to feel like you’re functioning again. Your skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat and you kicked off the covers; it was just too hot under them.

You stretched out your limbs as much as the bed allowed you, lightly bumping into John lying right behind you. He hissed; you had probably managed to hit one of the bruises or cuts from the hunt you two had been on the day before. You turned your head to him to apologize, but he cut you off with a kiss, his stubble brushing against your skin.

It’s lazy and sweet at first, even though you had to get going soon. Chasing the Yellow Eyed Demon never ended, not until you both would kill that son of a bitch, but you kicked those thoughts away for a bit, simply enjoying the moment. Because, truthfully, those moments were ones that you lived for.

“Morning,” John said as he pulled away, the weight of his body pinning yours to the bed.

“Morning,” you replied, and his face lit up with a smile, making you forget for a short while about the life you were both leading.

He crashed his lips into yours and you opened up for him immediately, letting his tongue tangle with yours, not caring about the morning breath you were both sporting. You pressed your body against his and John grinded against you, his morning wood digging into your thigh. 

He pulled away fairly quickly, but you didn’t have the chance to complain as his mouth started gliding down your body slowly. John traced random patterns on your skin, his scruff tickling and scratching, a striking contrast to his soft and wet tongue. That never failed to wake you up properly. 

At first he didn’t tease you at all and you spread your legs wide as he moved down, stopping right as he was about to get to your clit. His gaze locked with yours, John pressed his tongue flat on your skin and moved it down swiftly, letting it barely graze your clit. Then, he began circling it slowly, letting the pressure build deep inside your belly with every move he made.

There was no rush as he kept working on you, his fingers stroking the skin of your thighs in a soothing manner, letting you know it wouldn’t be a fast and hard kind of thing this time. That was usually reserved right after the hunts, anyway. You closed your eyes, your head falling back onto the pillow as you forced yourself to relax, letting the pleasure wash over you, without hurrying.

John slipped his finger inside you after a bit, just resting it inside, not moving it at all, only making you experience the fullness that was definitely not enough. As you kept still, even though you ached for more stimulation, he began moving it inside you, just circling it and sliding in and out, the pace so slow it was nearly non-existent.

You were breathing fast, your skin flushed as your hands twisted the sheets, your body alight with pleasure, nearly burning. You were so close that you could barely focus on anything but the sweet drag of his fingers inside you and the way he kept devouring you with his mouth, as if you were the best meal he could ever have. It never failed to amaze you, the fact that he knew his way around your body so well that he had every sensitive spot memorized perfectly. There was no way in hell he wouldn’t make you feel like you were the only woman on the planet whenever you had sex; your mind was blown by his skills every single time.

John seemed to have a bit of mercy, and he added another finger inside you, picking up his pace as he latched onto your clit, pushing the pleasure to the breaking point. Release rolled through you in steady waves, taking your breath away and making your whole body arch into John’s touch. The bliss seemed to go on and on, wonderfully overwhelming as you rode out your release.

Without a word, John slid his fingers out of you and he crawled back on top of you, the weight of his body pinning you to the mattress.. Your legs wrapped around his waist and he lined his cock up at your pussy, pushing inside you slowly with a gentle nudge of his hips. Your breath hitched in your throat at the swift thrust and you raised your hands, resting them on his back, the muscles flexing under your touch.

John didn’t move for a moment, his gaze locked with yours as he stayed still, his hips flush with yours. When you got used to the stretch, he began thrusting in and out slowly, steadily rocking his hips. The pace was agonizingly slow, but his thrusts were deep, setting your nerve endings on fire as he was filling you up. If you could, you would stay in that moment forever, wrapped up in your little bubble of happiness, your mind free of anything that wasn’t John.

A careless smile found its way onto your face and John pulled you in for a kiss, his lips barely brushing against yours, but it was enough to make you even more aware of the fact you were completely surrounded by him. You stayed like that, your breaths mixing as he picked up his pace slightly, one of his hands running down your body to rest on your clit.

His fingers rested on it, slowly circling it around, your heart beating faster and faster in your chest with every jolt of electricity coursing through your body. You knew that you would get right to the edge in no time if John went a bit faster and a bit more rough, but that’s not what all of this was about. You wanted to be close to him for as long as it was possible and you wanted this moment to drag on and on, simple as that. That’s why you didn’t say anything, didn’t urge him to rush, just clung to him, taking everything he had to give you.

Your gaze was locked with John’s the entire time, his pupils blown wide with desire, his stare piercing through you, making it feel like he could see your very soul. You couldn’t help but think that you two were meant to be, too scarred and wounded by the life and the monsters of your past to try living normally, but fitting together in a crazy life like two pieces of a puzzle. And you would take all the crazy that the life would throw at you, as long as John would be right by your side.

Another thrust, sharp and precise, and you tipped over the edge with a long moan, your body arching into John, your walls fluttering around his cock. He didn’t pick up his pace like you expected him to, just kept torturing you with slow and steady thrusts, even though you were certain he was close. Damn, his self-control was surprising you every single day.

Soon, another orgasm started creeping on you, your body shaking at the premise of the inevitable. You raked your nails down John’s back and that seemed to spur him on, his pace getting fast and rough before you had the chance to say a single word. His fingers brushed against your folds, scooping up some of your slick, and returned to your clit, the wetness smoothing out his moves. The bed was creaking under you both as he was driving deep inside you, the headboard slamming against the wall continuously.

It didn’t take long and John came, stilling inside you as his cock spurted come deep inside you, pulsing and throbbing, filling you to the brim. You were too wound up to keep holding back anymore and you followed suit, your eyes fluttering shut as you reached the brink of release, gasps spilling from your lips at the intensity of your orgasm. 

You stayed wrapped up in each other, having no desire to move whatsoever, but you couldn’t ignore the fact that you had to get up and get ready to head out for too long. John slid out of you eventually and rolled to the side, his fingers finding yours, entwining them together gently. He placed a kiss on the top of your hand and you shot him a smile, pulling him up with you as you got up from the bed.

You had to face the reality, at least for the next twenty four hours, but the mornings were always yours and his, no one else’s. And that would have to be enough, at least for some time.


End file.
